


The Gift Of Christmas : A JeongCheol Holiday Fic

by JaeAlexander



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeAlexander/pseuds/JaeAlexander
Summary: This story takes the beginning from one of my other fics. I used it as a base for the first three paragraphs with some added stuff and then it goes off from there. This was written for a Christmas contest and takes inspiration from 'The Gift Of The Magi'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes the beginning from one of my other fics. I used it as a base for the first three paragraphs with some added stuff and then it goes off from there. This was written for a Christmas contest and takes inspiration from 'The Gift Of The Magi'.

Jeonghan looked calmly as he waited for the other person to show up. Dressed in light blue jeans, a grey dress shirt tucked into his pants with a dark grey belt, and a navy blue over-sized loosely knitted sweater, he sat there fiddling with his phone. His dark shoulder length hair was styled back in a ponytail while his bangs kept falling into his eyes. Getting impatient, he sent a message.

_Where are you?_

_**I am almost there.** _

_Okay. I got you a drink._

_**Sweet. Parking now.** _

_Good. See you in a few._

Jeonghan put his phone down and took a sip of his iced herbal tea as he waited for the other person to show up. Seungcheol entered the cafe and came around the corner. He couldn’t help just stopping for a moment. Jeonghan was bent over his phone with his long fingers gently around the coffee cup and his hair covering part of his face as it hung forward. His sharp jawline and long neck were flawless as the sun came in through the broad windows and kissed his features making him radiate with a glow.

Seungcheol stood there for a moment longer, dressed in light beige cargo pants, a deep sea-foam green thermal, and a dark blue long-cut cardigan sweater. He watched as his younger shifted in his seat while kicking his right leg over his left one. Seungcheol followed the length from the top of his thigh down to his dark red Doc Martens. Jeonghan's long legs would always be a favourite of his.  

Seungcheol jumped as his phone went off. He panicked and dropped to one knee to tie his shoe while Jeonghan's ringtone started singing in his pocket. It was embarrassing that it was still set to ' **Stay With Me** ' from years back.

Seungcheol peeked through his bangs to see Jeonghan's head looking around for the sound and catching his older's eye. Seungcheol quickly finished with his laces on his army boot and got up like nothing was happening. In three strides Jeonghan was in front of his boyfriend. Seungcheol looked up and tried to shield the light from his eyes as the sun was sitting perfectly at the horizon to blind almost everyone in the cafe. Jeonghan looked Seungcheol in the eye, and moved his hair behind his ears ever so softly. Seungcheol couldn't help but blush and look away but Jeonghan took his face into his hands and smiled.

"I have waited forever for you,"Jeonghan remarked.

"I am sorry. Forever running behind, I know." Seungcheol responded in a low voice.

"I will always wait for you..." the younger man whispered and kissed his lover ever so tenderly on the mouth. In the late-December morning it was pretty chilly and Seungcheol's lips felt cool against Jeonghan's. After they parted, Jeonghan put his forehead against Seungcheol's, slipped his arms under the other’s as the older man held the younger's waist.

"I have something for you. Later though. I need to put the finishing touches on it" Seungcheol mentioned in their embrace. “So I do really hate to cut this short but since I got up late this morning, I need to quickly get to my Taekwondo class and then can we meet up for dinner?”

Jeonghan moved back and looked at Seungcheol without breaking their stance. "Oh yeah? That’s actually perfect because I have to head to the salon to get my hair touched up. Let’s say like eight?”

“Oh brilliant. I love you.” Seungcheol gave his partner a quick kiss. “I got to go.”

“Okay.” Jeonghan was just about to let him go before he remembered the tea he ordered for him. “Wait!” He grabbed the cup off the table quickly and returned to give it to Seungcheol before he left. “Here. It’s kind of cold now but still delicious.”

Rushed, the older man took the tea and once more gave Jeonghan a quick kiss. “Thank you. I got to go for real this time. I love you.” He then turned and sped out of the cafe and out of sight of the windows. Jeonghan stood there for a moment and laughed before grabbing his own drink off the table with his sunglasses and departed from the warm coffee house into the cold towards his salon appointment.  
 

 

*******

 

Times were tough for college students with part-time jobs, but Jeonghan was just glad they both were able to get the time off to spend Christmas together. Seungcheol was usually the most busy since he has three jobs on top of being a full time acting student. While Jeonghan wished his boyfriend wouldn’t work so much, he couldn’t really say anything as a music student himself and who modeled on the side.

This year brought more expenses than normal and left them pretty broke. Not so poor that they were struggling but enough that Jeonghan had to whip up a different plan to get Seungcheol a present. Heading to the salon, he wondered if his partner would love the gift he was picking up for him. He had found a craftsman to make a special glass case that his boyfriend could put his Taekwondo belts in. He had been training for seven years and had no place nice to put them so they just sat in his closet collecting dust.

It was about half past seven when Jeonghan got done with all his errands and headed to Seungcheol’s so they could go to dinner. The temperature had dropped a few degrees with the growing darkness of the evening but Jeonghan didn’t let that bother him. He had grabbed his beanie out of his car and adjusted it nicely to keep his ears warm before heading up the stairs to the apartment on the third floor.

Seungcheol wanted to surprise Jeonghan and already had a nice dinner prepared with candle light and smooth jazz music playing in the background. He took another quick look around his place as he checked his watch.

 

**7:59**

 

**8:00**

 

The doorbell rang just on time. The younger of the two was known for always being punctual, which was the complete opposite of his older; perpetually late even when he leaves early.

Seungcheol didn’t need to answer the door because by the time he got to the small hallway, Jeonghan was already slipping his shoes off to put on the house slippers. Seungcheol laughed and quickly turned around to head to the kitchen to prepare two glasses of wine.

When his boyfriend left the hallway, Jeonghan breathed a sigh of relief. The present he brought was quite bulking but thankfully it hid nicely behind the coat rack. He aided with his own jacket, covering the belt case even more. He walked towards the kitchen where he was greeted with the broad shoulders of the man who has been by his side no matter what. Taking advantage of him being distracted, Jeonghan draped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and kissed in between his shoulder blades.

Seungcheol stopped and put the cork back on the bottle of blush coloured wine. He stood for a moment, frozen in time, as he enjoyed the comfort of the man holding him. It had been such a long year and for school, it wasn’t even over yet. He moved his hands gently over the arms wrapped around him until their fingers entwined. He lifted both sets of hands and kissed them.

Jeonghan stepped back and leaned against the other counter. “Hey there good lookin’. How has your day been?”

Seungcheol handed him a glass and took a sip. “It’s much better now that you are here,” he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s nose. “I like your beanie. Is it colder outside?”

Jeongcheol laughed nervously. He looked down to the baby pink liquid and shifted his position. He took a swig of his drink and put it down on the counter. “Hey!” He booked it for Seungcheol’s bedroom to the closet. “I want to see your belts! It’s been awhile and they could use some air.”

By this time, Jeonghan was deep in the little room that had no light switch, trying to find the belts. Seungcheol had panicked as he followed the younger man to the back of the apartment. “Jeonghan, why do you want to see my belts all of a sudden? They didn’t change. Can’t you come out so I can show you something.”

Jeonghan’s voice was muffled as he was still searching. “I swear I saw them in this location last time.” He poked his head out of the door, “Babe, did you move them?”

“Sweetheart, please come out of the closet.” Seungcheol sighed. “You won’t find them in there.”

“Why?” Jeonghan finally stepped out of the small dark space to the brighter lights of the bedroom. “Seungcheol, where are your belts?” He was starting to feel really nervous at the thought that the belts weren’t to be found.

“Can we go to the livingroom for a moment?” Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and lead him to the warm glow of the other room where the smooth jazz was still playing softly. When he got to the middle of the floor, he slowly turned to his boyfriend and reached into his pocket. “I don’t have the belts any more. There was a small Taekwondo studio looking to purchase old belts to help their younger students. Knowing money was tight, but wanting to get you something really special, I sold them so I could get you this.” He pulled a small box out and placed it in Jeonghan’s hand.

Jeonghan was silent as he opened the small present to see custom engraved hair ties that had his and Seungcheol’s initials on them and their anniversary date. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. He put the box back in the other’s hands and went to the hallway. Seungcheol was really confused until he turned and saw Jeonghan return with a huge present.

“I wanted to get you something for everything you did for me and us this year. You work so hard and you helped me financially when you didn’t have to.” The tears snuck out of his eyes and rolled quietly down his face. Seungcheol put the box down on the coffee table and went to the giant gift wrapped item. He took it from Jeonghan and slowly took the paper of the package. Jeonghan continued, “I knew how hard you worked for those belts and it made me sad to see them just hidden in the closet all the time so one day I was walking around the town and found a craftsman who could make a beautiful display case for you. I was just a little shy on money so...” He reached up to his beanie and gradually removed it from his head.  
  
Seungcheol stopped looking at the case that was now fully unwrapped and looked up at his boyfriend. His eyes got big and he gasped. Jeonghan had always had long hair for as long as they knew one another. He had seen pictures of him from his younger years from when it was shorter, but in the last few years, he had only ever got his hair trimmed to shoulder length.

With tears streaming down his face, Jeonghan now stood there with his hair barely below his ears. His long locks completely gone.

Seungcheol put the case leaning against the table and went to his boyfriend. “Babe. What did you do?”

“There was a salon looking for hair donations to help little ones with wigs. They were paying for hair and it was enough to cover what I needed for you gift.” Jeonghan whispered through soft sniffles.

“Oh, babe.” Seungcheol took Jeonghan into his arms and held him close. Their cheeks were touching while the older man caressed the back of his partner’s back and head. “You know what? It's such a wonderfully thoughtful gift and I adore it but you know what I adore more?” He pulled back slightly to look at his best friend, lover, and soulmate in the eye.

Tears slightly stopping, Jeonghan looked back at him. “What?” He asked.

“You,” and with that Seungcheol leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. Jeonghan sighed and his whole body relaxed as he realised that they would be okay once more.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Seungcheol said softly, pressing his forehead against Jeonghan’s.

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Jeonghan replied back. “I am so lucky to have you.” He squeezed Seungcheol and they stayed like that for some time as the music continued to play in the background.


End file.
